Short-range Radio Frequency (RF) wireless communications may include, for example, Bluetooth (e.g., Bluetooth 4.0) or ANT (e.g., ANT+) radio protocols. In other examples, short-range RF wireless communications may include Near Field Communications (NFC) or Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) protocols, among other examples (e.g., other examples of operating at frequencies that, in some countries, fall in an unlicensed ISM (industrial, scientific, medical) frequency range).
A short-range RF device (e.g., a Bluetooth, ANT, NFC, or RFID “tag”) may be used to provide information (e.g., retail payment information) to a mobile phone. For example, a user of the mobile phone may initiate or finalize a communication session with a tag by bringing the mobile phone into close proximity with the tag. One example of such a communication may be communicating with a tag that is near a painting, to receive more information at the mobile phone about the artist of the painting.